Reflex hammers, which have heretofore been in common use, have had a variety of functional limitations. For example most reflex hammers are heavy, bulky instruments that physicians have to carry with them. Storing reflex hammers in pockets causes discomfort due to the odd shape and needed weight for reflex testing. For example, a common hatchet-type reflex hammer is made with a hatchet-like head connected to a ridged shaft. This type of reflex hammer, as well as others with shafts does not permit easy portability. Additionally reflex hammers can be inadvertently lost, misplaced or not handy when needed when not carried in pockets or lab coats. While it is known that a large population of physicians have used standard stethoscopes, alone, for reflex tests without this device, they have had limited success, due to the flex of the hose tubing, and some discomfort to the patient who has been contacted because of the hardness and shape of the stethoscope head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,918 B2 (Bates) describes a combined stethoscope and reflex hammer, wherein the head of the reflex hammer is incorporated into an o-ring securing the diaphragm membrane of the stethoscope chest piece. A rigid handle is provided by a penholder rigidly affixed to the stethoscope in proximity to the chest piece. The reflex hammer of the present invention is attached to the stethoscope such that neither the diaphragm nor the bell of the stethoscope is affected by the reflex hammer.
European Patent No. 269,048 discloses a stethoscope modified to contain several medical devices, including a reflex hammer, attached laterally to the stethoscope head, a means for retaining a needle which commonly is used for neurological testing, and a light source.